mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Crazydawg444/my kreated kombatant
Name: Element Gender: Male Age: 24 Height: 5'11 Weight: 195 Origin: Earthrealm Alignment: Good Weapon style: Thudor, a light weight axe augmented with great power Opening taunt: element appeares in the wind and screams "All terrain is my element!" in-match taunt: Element yells" Your outmatched!" then turns into a puddle then appears farther from the opponent Victory taunt: Element picks up a flower then it lights on fire CharacterBio: Born to Earthrealm as a child, his village was attacked by strange creatures. His family was killed but one of the maruaders saw something in him. He was brought to Outworld and raised to serve Shao Kahn. For years this was his life mission.He had discovered he had control of elements, and could use them in combat. But one day he found Raiden and his forces, and engaged them in combat. He took down Sonya, Jax, and Johnny Cage, but ultimately he was outmatched. Raiden told him the truth of his heritage. Baraka and other followers of Kahn were the attackers of his village. Among them were Reptile who killed his family and took him to Kahn. Element was enraged by this information and swore to see Reptiles head on a stick. He now fights with good for a chance of redemtion and to kill those who took away his life. Fighting style: Element fights with speed and multiple elements like lightning, fire, water, ice, and sand Special moves/Enhanced moves Shocking road: elementt shoots a path of lightning that stuns the opponent leaving them open for an attack/ Lightning Storm:element shoots out a path of lightning and when it hits the opponent a lightning nolt strikes them Waterfall: element makes a waterfall appear above the opponent/ Typhoon: a tornado of water appears around the opponent and flings them toward element Sandy Step: Sand appears below the opponent making them fall/ Sandstorm: a sandstorm appears around the opponent and they cant move Burning Blow: element strikes the opponent with all his force while fire consumes his entire arm/ Magma Punch: element punches his opponent while magma consumes his entire arm In The Wind: element disapeares in the wind and appeares behind the opponent/ Tornado: element disappeares in the wind and appeares behind the opponent and punches them then in front and punches them X-Ray: Elemental Barrage: Element pushes the opponent back, turns his arm into air , sticks it threw the opponents stomach then turns it into metal rips it out and punches them in the face. Fatalities Have a nice day: Element turns his arm metal then rips his opponents arm off and jams it threw their chest. The opponent falls over and flowers appear on the body. The magic touch: Element freezes his opponent and then turns his arms into magma. He then gives the frozen opponent a hug and they melt into a puddle. Character Ending: Element accused Shao Kahn of his crimes and struck with a mixture of elements that had formed his arm. He then searched for Reptile. When he found him he accused him as he did Kahn. They fought in mortal kombat until Reptile was unable to continue. element ripped his head off then screamed to the heavens his quest was finished. He then disappeared into the shadows, waiting for the next event in history when he would be needed. Category:Blog posts